Silence
by Boogiepop Witch
Summary: Song fic to Delerium f/ Sarah McLachlan – Silence. Slite cursing and some good old violence. Sumary inside. Dun own Yu-Gi-Oh.
1. Beautiful Death

This story is my favorite so far. It's starts at the end. The next chap will be the beginning.  
  
Summary: A young magician, Harley has been chosen by her lover, Dark Magician, and Ra to protect the greatest creature of all time, the Phoenix! Harley then must chose, which is more important to her... her job or her family.  
  
~Chaos Mage  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Beautiful Death  
  
Give me release  
  
Witness me  
  
I am outside  
  
Give me peace  
  
Harley held the small Phoenix. Tears that she had never let lose.... slid down her cheeks. Memories from her past... all she had left. I stood there waiting... waiting.... I let my scythe touch the glass. My job was to take her life. I am Hel, Goddess of the Dead.  
  
"What... have I done?" Harley cried. Yes, what have you done, Genevieve Harley Renwa? What keeps you alive? I tossed my ½ silver ½ midnight black hair away from my face.  
  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder  
  
And I wanted to believe  
  
That I'd get caught up  
  
When the rage in me subsides  
  
Harley gasped for breath. She was drowning... drowning from all... these hidden emotions.  
  
"I... killed... Hikari... Hitomi... Alexander... Phoenix..." The words slipped out of her like the tears sliding down her cheeks. I looked away from her. I glared at Cosmo Queen and Black Paladin Magician and they disappeared.  
  
In this white wave I am sinking in this silence In this white wave In this silence I believe  
  
I loved her... Hitomi. She was my sister...  
  
'Don't!'  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Don't... don't."  
  
That voice! It was music.... truly like music. The silver wolf... hidden in the form of a shadow monster...  
  
(Bitchy Authoress's notes: Duel Monster.)  
  
"Silver Fang!" I yelled. The silver wolf stood there. On it's hind legs. It's hind legs turned into a poll of silver. It's torso flattened and took human shape. Two full round breast formed, covered silver... a strapless dress. And finally the face changed. Silver hair fell to her knees. Moon pale skin and golden eyes.  
  
"Hel!" She ran to me and gently kissed my cheeks and hugged me. "Harley... she... is... Hitomi...?"  
  
The words washed away as we cried. Urd walked over to Harley.  
  
"Start over..."  
  
**************************************  
  
Chibi Chaos Mage: Who's Urd and Silver Fang and what's with Harley?  
  
Chaos Mage: *typing chapter 2* Shhh I'm editing. Chaos-sama come here.  
  
Magician of Black Chaos: Nani?  
  
Chibi Chaos Mage: R&R pplz!!! 


	2. Home is were I belong

The beginning!  
  
Magician of Black Chaos: She was looking at art in Neo Blood while typing. gomen ne.  
  
Chibi Chaos Mage: Why couldn't I look?  
  
Well. Chaos! Help me! *hugs Chaos*  
  
Magician of Black Chaos: Umm. it wasn't, isn't for little girls.  
  
Arigato! Enjoy! Oh and I wasn't only looking at Neo Blood art!  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Home is were I belong  
  
Passion chokes the flower  
  
Until she cries no more  
  
Possessing all the beauty  
  
Hungry still for more  
  
Harley sat on the porch with Audrey in her lap. The summer breeze mixed with the sea breeze. Chaos chased Yume across the sandy beach.  
  
"Can't catch me I'm the Dreamsprite!" Yume yelled. She was in her Duel Monster form, without the wings. Everything stopped.  
  
"Harley..." That voice. It plagued Harley's dreams. her world. her heart. The voice was soft, like Sickness' voice, and gentle, like Pain's voice. yet it was like her.  
  
"Who...?" Harley looked around.  
  
"Protect me..." The voice pleaded. Time started.  
  
I can't help longing  
Comfort me  
I can't hold it all in  
If you won't let me  
  
A large fiery bird flew bye. I watched from the shadows. My hair changed to all black and my skin turned a bluish color and then tan.  
  
'Raven... Raven... Raven!'  
  
(Nani, Hel-sama?)  
  
'Make friends with Harley. Stay close.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Raven's P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Give me release  
Witness me  
I am outside  
Give me peace  
  
I pointed to my/Hel's black robes and they turned into a *dark blue shirt that cut off at the shoulders. The sleeves... what was left of them were held together by black belt-like-things. And I also wore black pants with black boots. I pointed to my hair and it fell to my waist. My crimson eyes... I think I like them better if... no.  
  
'RAVEN!!!'  
  
Meep. I ran into the sunlight and screamed, "IT BURNS!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at me and I smiled. Truly I'm not a happy person. I'm shy and I get pissed off easily. Hehe. I thought about Urd, my best friend and Goddess of The Future; Verdandi, My other friend and Goddess of The Present; and, of course, Skuld, my littlest friend and Goddess of the Past. They hade things to talk to Harley about...  
  
"Gomen ne!" I bowed 80 times. I looked up at Harley. Harley hade a questioned look on her beautiful face. I smiled and tried to explain in my own way.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought that if I did something---"  
  
"Stupid." Chaos cut me off... Bad idea.  
  
"Black Chaos Illusion!!!" My skin turned moon pale and to huge bone wings come out of my back. Skin formed on to the wings (Bitchy Authoress notes: They look like bat wings at this time), jet-black feathers formed over the skin. The wings encircled me, after about a few seconds they move away from me reveling me in a twisted version of Chaos' Duel Monster uniform (Bitchy Authoress notes: =P I consider it a uniform). I pulled a long feather off my wing and it turned into a spear and then it transformed into a scythe.  
  
"Dear Chaos ya didn't have ta piss me off!" I felt life/death and... rain! I looked up and rain came poring down. My wings vanished and my skin turned tan and my outfit. went bye-bye. I fell to the ground and everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3rd person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Passion chokes the flower  
  
Until she cries no more  
  
Possessing all the beauty  
  
Hungry still for more  
  
Hel sat on her throne with the God Dragon of Osiris. Dark stood before her. His silky light purple, almost a violet color because of the white flames, hair was partly hidden by his helmet.  
  
"What do I owe to have you visit me?" Hel said sarcastically. She put a hand on Osiris' head and gently let her fingers trace his markings. She looked at Dark and softly sighed.  
  
"You owe me nothing, great *Queen and Ruler of The Underworld." Dark looked upon the beautiful women. Half of her face was a skull. It both shocked and scared him (Bitchy Authoress notes: *Oh My Goddess! Dark scared. meep) in away.  
  
"Your lover must get stronger in these next few months... if she wants to live. Please Dark... see to it she dose."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi Chaos Mage: I don't get it.  
  
*Go to:   
  
*Queen and Ruler of The Underworld is Hel's other name.  
  
*Well you see I'm a witch/pagan so I believe in a Goddess.  
  
Magician Of Black Chaos: Next chapter will be up in two days or so.  
  
All: JA NE!!! 


	3. Sinking

The poem belongs to me.   
  
Chibi Chaos Mage: This chap is odd.   
  
Magician of Black Chaos: I like it.   
  
************************************   
  
Chapter 3 Sinking   
  
In this white wave I am sinking in this silence  
In this white wave  
In this silence  
I believe  
  
I woke up in a soft bed and sat up. My pain vanished. but it would come again. I wasn't *Sailor Hel any more. I was back to being Raven, Angel of Death and Guardian of Hel. Silence. it was all around me. I new that if I let my wings loose I'd have to face her. And she would not be happy.   
  
"Hi there," I turned quickly to the door and pulled out my bone knife. Harley held a small child in her arms. I new when the child was to die. such a said thing called Fate.   
  
"Oh. Harley it's just you." I got up and handed her my bone knife. I turned in to a long black feather. I smiled and said, "I'm Raven. The Angel of Death..."   
  
Harley's heart skipped a beat. 'Such a silly magician,' I thought. 'Soon you will be my home... as a spirit.' crimson eyes filled with hate and envy. I kissed the child in her arms before turning into a raven. She screamed and I flew away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I flew to a small lake. I transformed into my human form and summoned Tori.   
  
"Raven-chan." Tori looked at me sleepily. Her red hair cascaded down her blue shoulders. 'Silly sleepy Dreamsprite.' I smiled.   
  
"Dreamsprite from the *Dead Forest, show me to the Pool of Fate. Where the Dream Spirit lives and the Goddess of Fate rooms." I commanded her though she disagreed with me. Fate hade three sides, Joy, Sorrow, and Anger.   
  
"My lady she might-"   
  
"Kill us."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harley's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
In is white wave I am sinking in this silence  
In this white wave  
In this silence  
I believe  
  
I stood in Dark's library and pulled out a book on Fate. Goddess of All Things to Come. I don't know why but I still held the feather Raven gave to me. It was soft a warm. Like her. But softer. I read the ancient text in a whispery voice.   
  
"She is of a Deadly combination.  
  
Born from broken feathers  
  
And tears from the Gods.   
  
Three faces.   
  
Joy, Sorrow, and Anger.   
  
No one shall see the true form of Fate.   
  
With out Death...   
  
No one shall live." 'What dose it mean.?' I asked my self. "Sis. Are you alright?" Chaos asked. I nodded and said, "Brother. what dose Fate look like?"   
  
"She is the true form Urd, Skuld, and Verdandi. Anger, Joy and Sorrow. No one truly knows what they, or should I say she, looks like. Fate is one person, Goddess, she never shows herself." Chaos flipped the page and on was a beautiful woman. statue, wearing long robes and had long hair. "They say that is what she looks like. but it's a true mystery."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Let me be with you." Tori whispered into the Dream Pool. The Dream Pool glowed silver and a silver snake appeared.   
  
"Tori what in the heavens is a Dream Angel doing here." It asked and motioned to Raven. Ravens black wings stayed still. The Dream Serpent looked at the women.   
  
When the black raven comes. life will change.   
  
***************   
  
*Sailor Hel is Raven's scout form in 'Scouts Honor".   
  
*The Dead Forest is part of the Shadow Realm where nothing truly lives.   
  
*The Pool of Fate is the other name for the Dream Pool. Basically Fate goes there often to tell the Dream spirit her plans. ~.W00t.~ Preview of chapter 4 'Life is a Deadly Wish':  
  
I held my staff in front of me. I thought of the dangerous attack Chaos wanted me to perform. My eyes turned black and a huge ball of black energy formed at the tip of my staff. My hair flew about me.  
  
"Black Magic Crisis!" 


End file.
